Un cielo gris
by Joy Hamato
Summary: Prim tenia que hacer algo por Panem. Tenia que ser útil, crecer y ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaban en la guerra. Ni siquiera Buttercup la iba a detener de lo que pensaba hacer. Para el reto de deportes extremos del foro El Diente de León


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Suzanne Collins**

* * *

Deshago mi trenza como por quinta vez en media hora y la hago de nuevo. Cada vez la dejo más apretada. Algo me dice que son los nervios.

La sujeto con una liga negra que una amable mujer del cuerpo de sanitarios antes de partir. Ojala y se hubiera ido en el mismo aerodeslizador que yo. Es muy amable, y seguro me hubiera distraído un poco con su plática. Pero como ya tiene un rato en eso de ser doctora, la llevaron con los mas profesionales, que van delante de nosotros.

Estoy rodeada de enfermeros y enfermeras que son bastante jóvenes. Hay un chico que debe tener unos quince años, y mira fascinado por la pequeña ventana que tiene atrás de él. Por su pálida piel supongo que nació en el distrito trece y que nunca en su vida había visto el sol de esa manera.

Aunque no es como si fuera un día muy soleado. Es un día gris, con nubes grises y sin ningún pájaro que alumbre los cielos con sus colores.

Y hace frio.

Abrocho un poco más mi chamarra.

El chico pálido sigue mirando la ventana, tan interesado como antes.

—Hay días más soleados—le digo con amabilidad.

Se voltea y me sonríe.

—¿Ah sí?

Yo asiento levemente.

—En el distrito doce solía haber muchos, sobre todo en verano—explico mirando por la ventana también—.¿Nunca habías visto el sol?

Parece que se sonroja ligeramente, pero no deja la conversación.

—No realmente. Cuando era niño una vez lo hice, pero fuera de ahí jamás lo he hecho—me cuenta—.En fin. Qué suerte que puedo hacerlo ahora—.me extiende la mano—.Gabriel Jath, distrito trece, enfermero.

Me rio internamente. Es muy formal. Yo no me hubiera presentado así jamás, pero se lo perdono.

—Primrose Everdeen—dijo yo aceptándole la mano—.Distrito doce, enfermera también.

—¿Everdeen? ¿Cómo el Sinsajo?

Esta vez soy yo la que se sonroja.

—Sí, somos hermanas.

Gabriel alza las cejas. No insiste más en el tema y sigue mirando la ventana con una ligera sonrisa.

Me había distraído un poco con eso, pero ahora, solo recuerdo lo terriblemente nerviosa que estoy.

Cuando en la enfermería nos pidieron voluntarios para ir al capitolio, yo levanté la mano sin dudarlo dos veces. Fue casi como un instinto, como si cuerpo me dijera que me había estado preparando toda mi vida para alzar la mano en este momento. Aunque mi madre intentó bajármela, la chica que tomaba los nombres ya me había anotado y todo ya estaba hecho. Un hombre detrás de mi me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Que valiente fuiste, jovencita—me dijo con orgullo—.No muchos se atreven a ir en plena guerra.

—Bueno—contesté sonriendo—,solo quería ayudar un poco.

A diferencia de ese sujeto, mi madre no respondió muy bien. Se fue casi de inmediato. No se ofreció para ir ni mucho menos. No sabía si era muy lista o muy cobarde.

Cuando llegué al cuarto para prepararme y vestirme con el uniforme que me habían asignado, ella me miraba con enojo y tristeza. Yo decidí ignorarla, pero mientras me ponía la falda, entró al baño y me miró desde el espejo. Me partía el corazón tratarla así, pero ya era hora que comenzara a actuar por mi propia mano, pensando más en mí que en lo que ella sentiría.

—No debiste hacerlo—dijo con tal seriedad que me da miedo.

Hice un gran esfuerzo por no girarle los ojos. Es una costumbre que agarre de Katniss

Katniss.

Tengo que hacer esto. Lo hubiera querido.

—Soy buena en enfermería, mamá—comenté con un falso tono de indiferencia, y como si me alabara todos los días—.Podre ayudar a gente herida allá. No será peligroso—intenté subirme el cierra de atrás de la falda, pero al ver que no puedo hacer algo tan sencillo como eso, mi madre acepta en ayudarme. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil que me dieran un pantalón?

Ah, sí.

"Lo siento, cariño" me había dicho la de los uniformes "No hay pantalones de tu talla. Eres demasiado pequeña, creo que una falda te quedara mejor"

—Me he cansado de no hacer nada aquí…—murmuré.

Es cierto. Nunca hago nada. Hay gente en otros lados que me necesita y yo solo me quedaba quieta, indiferente. No fue hasta ahora que me di cuenta de mi potencial y que puede ser aprovechado en tantos aspectos…

Aprieto mis manos contra mi regazo al recordarlo.

Al final, no puso más objeciones. Se fue a sentar en la cama, haciendo como si leyera un grueso libro de medicina. De vez en cuando me miraba, como si temiera algo.

¿Qué temería?

Buttercup, por su parte, no dejaba de poner sus patitas sobre mí o colocarse en mi regazo cada vez que podía. A veces le tenía que empujar y aunque me sentía muy mal por ello, sabía que tenía que hacerlo o nunca me dejaría partir. Jamás me miró feo (como lo hacía cada vez que rechazaba una invitación a hacerle cariñitos) sino que me seguía y ronroneaba en mi pierna.

Cuando estaba punto de partir, lo tomé en mis brazos y lo miré fijamente.

—Buttercup, me voy—dije suavemente—.Tengo personas que ayudar.

Maulló, casi como diciendo " _No me dejes solo, ama querida"_ No, no iba a ceder a sus caprichos.

—Lo siento, pero es necesario—seguí contando. Trague mi nudo en la garganta—.Adiós. Te quiero.

 _"_ _También te quiero, Prim"_

Una lágrima me corrió por la mejilla, pero la limpie antes de que mi madre la notara. No quería que pensara que estaba asustada y ya no me dejara ir.

—Adiós, mami—me despedí dándole un fuerte abrazo—.Volveré, lo juro.

Venga, claro que volveré. Solo lo dije para que mamá no se preocupara. Pero cuando vez como ayudé, lo comprenderá. Entenderá todo esto, y que esta guerra, es mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

Un timbre se escucha por todo el lugar, lo que quiere decir que estamos por llegar. Ahora ya no solo se ve el cielo, sino que una gran extensión de edificios también. Nunca he estado en el Capitolio, pero seguro que nunca había estado tan apagado como en estos momentos. Todo se ve tan triste. Hay algunos puntos de colores que se mueven con lentitud sobre las calles.

Entonces, poco a poco, las filas de gente se rompen y se escuchan, lejanos como nada más, gritos, llantos y disparos

Los disparos. Los puedo oír hasta aquí. Puedo ver cadáveres desde la ventana. Creo que la mayoría de los que disparan son rebeldes, y hace querer arrancarme el chaleco gris que tengo, y solo ayudar a la diestra y siniestra. Ya no como una rebelde o como un agente de la paz (Dios, no) sino… como yo.

—¿Bajaremos?—pregunta un hombre pelirrojo a mi lado.

—No, solo si es necesario—le responde alguien a su izquierda—.Ahora están en plena batalla. Pobres idiotas.

Dejo de mirar, y me concentro en la punta de mis negros zapatos. Una voz dice que nos acercaremos más para que entremos en acción. La misma persona que le contesto al pelirrojo (que me doy cuenta que es una chica con voz algo grave) exclama _"Vaya, ¿tan pronto es necesario?",_ seguido de una risita. No quiero asomarme para ver porque es tan necesario, aunque mi curiosidad me diga que lo haga. Si le obedezco, seguro que me pongo a llorar.

Descendemos un poco, hasta sobre volar casi por las cabezas de los ciudadanos. _"Prim, solo una miradita"_ suplica mi interior. Suspiro, y me asomo, preparada para cualquier cosa.

Ah.

No es tan malo.

Digo, sigue habiendo sangre y cadáveres, pero nada mucho peor que hace cinco minutos.

Hay muchos niños enfrente de la mansión presidencial, con agentes de la paz cuidándolos, como si se tratasen de sus propios hijos. Seguramente que lo son. Puede que alguno tenga a más de un familiar allí. Todos están abrigados a más no poder, con el cabello cubierto de nieve. Me fijo en una figura que cuelga del asta de alguna bandera. Me suena familiar, pero no pierdo el tiempo en ello, ya que noto que caen cosas del cielo.

¿Copos de nieve gigantes? Es lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

No.

Son paracaídas, como los de los juegos.

Todos los niños los reciben con sonrisas esperanzadas. Una chica rubia con un ligero parecido a mí, toma uno y su hermanito menor extiende sus manitas para que deje que lo ver. Pero jamás sabrá que contenía, porque en eso, el paracaídas explota fuertemente, junto con otros veinte más.

Muchos de mis compañeros que también estaban mirando por sus ventanas, gritan de la impresión, Gabriel entre ellos.

Pero solo me quedo mirando como la chica rubia abraza a su hermano menor, mientras llora desconsoladamente. Su rostro quemado y alguien a su lado está en llamas. El fuego comienza a alcanzarla, primero en el abrigo, subiendo la cabello…

—¡Carajo!—grita el hombre a lado de mi—.¡Debemos hacer algo!

—¡Abran las puertas!—exclama Gabriel, desabrochándose el cinturón y sacando un botiquín de primeros auxilios de debajo de su asiento. Hago lo mismo casi de inmediato. En una caja verde oliva con una cruz blanca dibujada sobre ella.

Como si el conductor hubiera escuchado, la puerta se abre. Aun estamos a al menos cinco metros sobre el suelo cuando brinco, acompañada de Gabriel y aferrándome fuerte de la manija del botiquín pesado que llevo. Los dos caemos de pie, y corremos.

—¡Suerte, Prim!—me grita a lo lejos, entre toda esa confusión.

—¡Corre, Gabriel!—fue lo único que se me suelta.

Empujo a algunos adultos que me estorban, quienes gritan los nombres de sus hijos. Alexath. Jay. Perseus. Estella. Nombres de niños que nadie pudo salvar, y que se están convirtiendo en bolas de fuego, como los hermanos que vi. ¿Alguien estará gritando por ellos? No tengo idea.

Tomo en mis brazos al primer niño que veo. Estuve a nada de pisarle la manita morena. Suerte que me detuve a tiempo, porque no creo que hubiera podido soportar otra herida. Tiene media cara quemada. No es muy grave ciertamente, pero está muy asustado. Sus ojos, perdidos en el cielo como si mirase algo más que eso, solo tienen lágrimas grises saliendo de ellos.

Me quito la chamarra. Esta helándose. Yo también, claro, pero ya no me importa. Siento que la blusa, antes fajada, se ha salido de su lugar. Una colita de pato. Cuak.

—Mami, mami…—balbucea el pequeñín cuando le da tiempo de dejar de llorar.

—No, soy Prim—contesto amablemente, mientras con mi mano derecha comienzo a abrir el botiquín—.Y te voy a ayudar a salir de aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Estoy por acostarlo en el suelo, cuando escucho una voz familiar gritando mi nombre. Volteo a todos lados, hasta que a mi derecha, veo a una figura con capa que me mira desesperada, como mi paciente. La simple sensación de mirarla me hace sentir como si el mundo entero se me fuera encima.

¡Largo! ¡Vete! ¡Huye! ¡Salva Panem, déjame resolver esto!

¡Déjame hacer algo de provecho!

Tantas cosas que quiero gritarle. Pero como con Gabriel, solo se me caen unas palabras de la boca. Su nombre.

—Katniss.

Una enorme explosión me cubre. El fuego me escose. Las manos me arden. La boca se me seca. El cabello se me prende en llamas. La piel se me derrite, como la nieve en los finales de febrero.

Siento tanto dolor que ni siquiera puedo gritar o llorar por ello.

El cielo aun es gris. Y aun no hay ningún pájaro.

Ahora tengo frio. Tengo mucho frio.

Que ironía. Quiero reírme de ello incluso.

Entonces, dejo de sentir dolor, y solo hay una hermosa sensación de frescura y calma.

Y ya no siento nada.

Nada en absoluto.

Solo que me he convertido en el pájaro que volara en los cielos.

Un pájaro que hace cuak.

Cuak.

Cuak.

* * *

 **Cumpliendo mi primer reto en este fandom :D**

 **Siempre me hubiera gustado leer la saga entera desde el punto de vista de Prim, ya que, como la historia esta contada por Katniss, siento que la dejaba ver como alguien un poco menos fuerte de lo que realmente era.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado n.n**


End file.
